Broken, no llores mi ángel
by Polgara Grimm
Summary: Los Vulturi están viviendo una crisis muy seria. Las parejas se han roto, la guerra con los rumanos se está volviendo cruda y se duda de que se pueda ganar. Katherine Pierce ha usado su don para separar a Marcus de Didyme, es la hora de la guerra
1. Chapter 1

Tu ángel.

¿Por qué todos nos miran con recelo? Como si fuésemos una bomba nuclear a punto de estallar. Cierto que somos los líderes de los vampiros. Pero también somos personas. Y cómo tales tenemos problemas muy serios: Caius y Athenodora parece que van a romper por los celos, y es muy deprimente ver que la gente a la que tú quieres se aleja y se esconde por el castillo para que no les veas llorar. Todo por culpa del orgullo. Al final… de tanto aparentar frialdad acabas volviéndote frío. Me colé en el salón de los tronos, para ver a Aro diciendo que hay problemas serios con los rumanos. Parece ser que se han incorporado una guardia y que han pactado con algunos clanes… para derrocarnos.

-No pasa nada, nos defenderemos.

Dije con confianza.

-¿Cómo demonios es posible que tengas fé? Esto se cae a pedazos.

Dijo Caius, mostrándose vulnerable. A Aro se le veía sobrepasado. Primera vez en tantos años que le veía con miedo al futuro, no vamos, no os rindáis… no hay que ponerse así. Podremos con ellos.

-Vamos Kay, Ya pudimos una vez con ellos ¿Por qué esta vez no?

Dije cogiéndole con suavidad de la mano. Me miró, y le vi sonreír.

-Aro verdaderamente tienes a un ángel por hermana.

Dijo. De haber sido humana me hubiera sonrojado. Normalmente mi relación con Caius es muy tensa, a veces incluso cargante. Pero hoy, parecía otra persona. Y las sorpresas siguieron: porque Aro sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que no hacía desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

-Lo sé, ella es mi ángel de las sonrisas. Pero no me importa compartirla. Tienes razón Didyme, podremos con ellos. Sólo hace falta no dejarse llevar por el pesimismo. Tal vez pronto acabemos recurriendo a tu don.

-Me sobrevaloras hermano.

-No, veo la realidad. Tú con tu alegría nos das esperanza en medio de esta oscuridad.

-¿Qué pasa?

Se notaba que no sólo estaba así por la guerra. Había algo más. Algo que le dolía. Podría jurar que era Sulpicia ese algo.

-Sulpicia se ha ido.

-Y Athenadora pronto lo hará.

Murmuró Caius. Me encogí, no me esperaba esto. Puede que ellos no fueran muy demostrativos cuanto al cariño, pero estaban locos por sus chicas, la marcha de ellas era un golpe muy duro en su autoestima y sus ganas de seguir adelante.

-A mi siempre me vais a tener chicos, pueden contar conmigo.

-Te tomo la palabra, Didyme. Ahora, mejor vete, a pasarlo bien un poco.

Murmuró Aro. Despidiéndome con una pequeña sonrisa. Me fui caminando por los pasillos del castillo y entonces al doblar a un pasillo lo vi, vi algo que me dejó en estado de shock. Marcus. Mi Marcus. Mi todo, estaba sin camisa bastante acaramelado con una vampira pelinegra, se besaban. Sentí mi corazón partirse, y entonces repararon en mi. Él parecía azorado.

-Ay madre mía… Didyme yo te lo iba a decir, no quería que te enterases así.

-¿De qué?

Dije temblando. No me lo podía creer, esto debía de ser una broma, una mala broma. Una pesadilla o algo similar. Pero no lograba despertar, era real. Marcus me miró con aire culpable.

-Quiero que rompamos. Yo amo a Katherine. Pero quiero que tú seas feliz, te lo mereces, eres una buena chica. Por eso… quiero que lo dejemos. Ya no tienes que pedirme ni darme explicaciones de nada.

-Marcus por favor… ¡yo te quiero!

-Pero yo a ti no.

Salí corriendo, llorando sin lágrimas y me acabé refugiando en el salón de los tronos, abrazándome las rodillas de forma compulsiva. Aro y Caius saltaron al verme así.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Marcus… me ha dejado. Ya estamos rotos los tres chicos.

Aro me abrazó, y Caius se nos unió. Estábamos rotos, pero nos mantendríamos juntos, contra lo que fuera, porque juntos la pena sería menor. Y el dolor menos agudo. Los abracé como buenamente pude.

-Saldremos de esto… aunque no sé como.

Susurré.

-Claro que saldremos. Estaremos juntos. Juntos hasta el final, canija. Me prometió Caius. Sonreí con tristeza.

-Os quiero chicos.

-Y nosotros a ti ángel.


	2. Chapter 2

Big girls don´t cry

PVO Marcus

Habían pasado meses desde que dejara a Didyme. Y extrañamente me sentía como vacío, como si me hubieran arrancado una parte de mi. ¿Pero por qué me sentía así? Yo amaba a Katherine. Aunque a veces me daba la sensación de que estaba olvidando algo. Algo importante. Hoy, Katherine había salido. No me hacía gracia que saliese sola, le podía pasar cualquier cosa con la revolución de vampiros que estaba habiendo en los últimos tiempos. Y de repente la puerta del salón de abrió y entró un vampiro con el pelo negro azabache llevando en brazos a una Didyme ensangrentada. No sé por qué, pero tuve la sensación de que mi muerto corazón se encogía al verla así. Caius saltó.

-¡¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Le atacaron los neófitos.

-¿Quién eres tú?

Inquirió Aro mirando al vampiro que llevaba en brazos a Didyme.

-Soy Damon. Damon Salvatore.

-Pues estamos en deuda con usted para el resto de la eternidad por salvar a Didyme.

-No ha sido nada, no me parecía bien que ellos se enfrentasen a una mujer que estaba desprotegida. No se podía defender.

- Aun así, usted la ha salvado.

Dijo Aro cogiéndole de la mano para poder ver sus pensamientos, Caius llamó a Jane para que a ella la llevasen a la enfermería, a curarla. Aro sonrió.

-Fascinante… si quiere puede quedarse con nosotros una temporada.

-No estaría mal.

Desde que rompiera con Didyme, Aro y Caius habían hecho piña con Didyme y me dejaban al margen, ¡malditos! ¿No se dicen acaso hermanos mios? Pues quizás debería preocuparles un poco mi felicidad.

-¿Qué hacemos con la revolución?

Dije para captar su atención. Ellos dos se miraron como en plan mafioso.

-Pues pararla ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? ¡Hay que cortar esto de cuajo ya!

-Sí, o si no también vamos a perder la cabeza al igual que la estabilidad personal.

Dijo Didyme entrando en el salón de los tronos ya recuperada de sus heridas. Llevaba una túnica negra con el escudo de la familia Vulturi por fuera. Espera ¡ese era el atuendo de los que salen a pelear! Caius la miraba con admiración.

-Mola cuando nos entendemos, Didyme.

-¡Eh Caius, no vas a mandar a mi hermana en misión sola! Eso es suicida.

Protestó Aro. Ella sonreía, pero… tenía los ojos tristes.

-Aro ¿Dónde has puesto a mi pequeña?

-En la armería.

-Vale, iré por mi espada ¡volvemos a las andadas de ir por ahí masacrando neófitos!

Yo había oído cosas. Que antes de que yo entrara en este clan ella era la que salía a por los neófitos. Estábamos hablando de hacía muchísimo tiempo, antes de que Caius y yo fuésemos convertidos. Y por supuesto mucho antes de que se configurara la Guardia Vulturi. No me hacía ni puñetera gracia que ella se fuese allí a matar, podía morir. Y esta vez tal vez no hubiese un vampiro que la pudiese salvar de la muerte.

-Para eso tenemos la Guardia ¿no?

Dije tratando de pararla.

-Marcus los chicos están desbordados, es necesario que los demás arrimemos el hombro, para poder acabar con esto cuanto antes.

-Has tenido suerte con Damon, pero esa suerte puede no volver a repetirse, Didyme.

-Bueno, esta vez no iré sola. Para eso tengo aquí a Kay. Kay y yo lograremos recuperar las alcantarillas, así se quedan sin ruta de acceso al palacio.

No me hacía ni puñetera gracia. Cuando más tarde Katherine volvió estaba preocupadísimo. No me quitaba de la cabeza la imagen de esta mañana, de Didyme ensangrentada ¿y si esta vez se mataba? Estúpida vampira kamikaze.


	3. Chapter 3

Quiero ser libre

La situación de la rebelión de los vampiros se había agravado muchísimo. Didyme y Caius no hacían más que pelear tratando de mantener a los neófitos lo más lejos posible de Volterra. Pero se hacía necesaria la ayuda de más clanes. Y uno de los primeros en venir fueron los Cullen y los irlandeses. Al parecer, los neófitos los habían atacado también. Así que los Cullen se quedaban en el palacio de los Vulturi junto con los irlandeses. La situación era muy tensa. Y más cuando se cruzaban Damon y Katherine por los pasillos. Damon era quién era el guardaespaldas de Didyme. Él miraba con odio a Katherine y ladeaba la cabeza cuando se encontraba a Marcus y a Katherine morreándose por cualquier lado del castillo. Cuando llegó octubre la situación por Italia se había tranquilizado algo.

-Maestra Didyme, la esperan en el salón de juicios.

-Gracias Félix.

Murmuró la rubia. Salió caminando hacia el salón, con Damon detrás. Se le revolvió el estómago cuando vio que Katherine también estaba allí, sentada cerquísima de Marcus. Allí estaban todos los vampiros.

-Bien, ya que al fin estamos todos, podemos dar comienzo a la reunión.

Dijo Aro. El líder de los Vulturi se hizo a un lado en su trono, permitiendo que su hermana se sentara en el. Y así ambos compartían trono, y poder. Ese es el mensaje que le llegó a Katherine. La vampira morena comenzó a planear su siguiente jugada.

-Bien, la situación es la siguiente. Tras este ataque están los Noir.

-¿Los Noir? Pero ya acabamos con ellos hace 500 años.

Dijo Caius.

-No, recuerdo que dejamos con vida a dos integrantes del clan porque ellos no estaban implicados en el delito.

Murmuró Marcus mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿No os parece extraño que sea ahora cuando vienen por nosotros, hermanos?

Dijo Aro. Didyme negó.

-A mí lo que me preocupa es ¿De dónde demonios han sacado ese ejército? Están muy bien organizados. Para mí que están recibiendo órdenes de alguien más, ha tenido que haber algún pacto porque es imposible que en sólo 500 años se hagan con ese ejército tan bien estructurado. Han tenido que recurrir a alguien con más experiencia.

-Seguramente. Porque para que un ejército funcione hace falta mucho entrenamiento y mucha disciplina.

Dijo Jasper. La verdad es que estaba de acuerdo con la rubia, era imposible que se hubiese montado tal ejército si los de arriba no tenían ni idea de instrucción militar, esto… esto era alguien que llevaba esperando su momento muchísimo tiempo.

-¿Quién creís que esté detrás de esto?

-Yo creo que son los Rumanos, Katherine.

Dijo Marcus. El líder vampiro buscó con los ojos la mirada de Didyme.

-¿Tú qué crees, Didyme?

-La verdad es que llevan muchos años en silencio, bien podrían haber sido años en los que han estado manipulando para pactar con los Noir y poder crear este ejército.

-Eso es lo más probable. Los Rumanos nos conocen muy bien, para algo son nuestros eternos enemigos. La última vez… casi nos dan donde más nos duele. ¿Recordáis?

Dijo Aro con aspereza. Marcus y Caius asintieron y ambos miraron a Didyme. La última vez ella casi muere por culpa de aquel aquelarre. Lo mismo que Athenodora, Sulpicia se salvó porque en aquel momento no estaba en el castillo.

-Esta vez… nosotros debemos atacar primero.

-Eh ¿Cómo lo haremos? Tienen un ejército tremendo.

Dijo Caius inseguro. Didyme le miró.

-Kay ¿Si le cortas la cabeza a la serpiente, qué pasa?

-Que el cuerpo muere… joder hermana, eres un genio.

Katherine miró con odio a Didyme. Tendría que acelerar los planes, le estaba costando mucho el poder mantener atado a Marcus a ella con su don de control mental. El vampiro era fuerte, no sabía cuanto podría tenerle a su voluntad hasta que él se zafara y recordase que Didyme era el objeto de su anhelo. Mmm tendría que darse prisa en que sus títeres Rumanos provocasen un ataque serio al que tuviera que ir esa Didyme, así sería más fácil matarla.

-No me cabe duda, Didyme… la guerra acabará pronto.

Le dijo Katherine con una sonrisa.


End file.
